THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE! Hypixel The Bridge 2v2v2v2
THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE! is the name given to the Black Plasma Gaming recording of the 2v2v2v2 gamemode of The Bridge. The footage was recorded on April 22nd 2018 __TOC__ People featured: *St1gDr1fter15 *Xx_DarthLux_xX *Captain_Tom2000 *Deveix *JSwingy *Troy597 *TigerSlevee *Steel_General The video starts off with St1gDr1fter15 introducing the new gamemodes of 2v2v2v2 and 3v3v3v3 but he didn't do the recording earlier because he was banned when the new gamemodes were released and thus, couldn't do the recording until then. Round 1 Each time starts off with two hearts. When everyone runs forward, St1gDr1fter15 immeditely gets blocked by a 2 block gap. Steel_General scores on Green while at the same time, Troy597 scores on yellow, keeping them equal. As St1gDr1fter15 starts explaining the mechanics of the game, he starts to wonder what happens when you get a full amount of hearts of the heart meter. TigerSlevee and Deveix then assures him that nothing happens. Continuing focus on the game, St1gDr1fter15 jumps past Xx_DarthLux_xX's pillar to score on yellow. Steel_General and Captain_Tom2000 score on green and red respectively as well. Shortly there after, Troy597 scores on Blue which St1gDr1fter15 calls a heart steal that offends him. St1gDr1fter15 shoots Captain_Tom2000 but he saves it, not reailzing that TigerSlevee was coming in and TigerSlevee takes down both Deveix and St1gDr1fter15 to score on Blue and eliminate them both. To show how he fell through his own goal, St1gDr1fter15 reads the chat message and it's followed by a soldier No! for further effect. Steel_General and TigerSlevee both score on Green leaving them at one heart. St1gDr1fter15 mentions how Red Team had a lot of hearts as Steel_General scores on them. Afterwards, TigerSlevee scores on Green to eliminate both Troy597 and Captain_Tom2000. St1gDr1fter15 feels utter disgust when he sees that the final showdown is Red versus Yellow and not Red versus Blue. Both TigerSlevee and JSwingy try defending themselves when Xx_DarthLux_xX approaches but they failed and Xx_DarthLux_xX scores on Red. Afterwards, Steel_General comes from behind to score. Eventually, both Steel_General and Xx_DarthLux_xX would come in to eliminate Red. Yellow wins the round with 4 hearts. Round 2 St1gDr1fter15 felt really confused by the layout of the map they are on. He accidentally goes over the goal but then goes under to score on Green. Deveix also scores on Green which eliminates both Captain_Tom2000 and Troy597 right off the bat. In addition, Steel_General scores on Red. St1gDr1fter15 says that it was the matter of teamwork and teamwork makes the dream work. Afterwards, St1gDr1fter15 shoots TigerSlevee off with a bowshot. He then proceeds to pass through and jump into Red's goal to eliminate TigerSlevee and JSwingy. The final two teams become Blue and Yellow, and the first goal that gets scored is on Blue by St1gDr1fter15 despite getting a punch denied. Once Steel_General gets across, St1gDr1fter15 and Xx_DarthLux_xX reject his goal scoring despite both falling in their own goal the second time. However, the third time, Steel_General gets in and St1gDr1fter15 falls in his goal again. Afterwards, Deveix scores on Yellow. St1gDr1fter15 confesses to why he uses blocks to attack instead of using his sword. He says it has increased knockback and then he has a saved-ruined scenario that ends in ruined. Steel_General comes back in and when he is about to die, he lagbacks which causes him to jump in and score on yellow. Blue wins the round with 3 hearts. Round 3 St1gDr1fter15 starts by arguing with the leaderboard. St1gDr1fter bridges to pass by Deveix and score on Green to eliminate them thansk to help from Steel_General. Troy597 then scores on Yellow to take away a heart, and TigerSlevee scores on Blue in addition. Deveix blames his loss on St1gDr1fter15 targetting them. TigerSlevee combos St1gDr1fter15 after bonking Blue. Both Yellow Team members go on to score, Steel_General on Red and St1gDr1fter15 on Blue. TigerSlevee starts begoning St1gDr1fter15 and he kills him with a bowshot. Troy597 then scores on Yellow which makes St1gDr1fter15 miffed at him. St1gDr1fter15 then fires a bowshot to knock off JSwingy. St1gDr1fter15 saves himself to prevent Troy597 from scoring again and then kills TigerSlevee to prevent him from scoring. Captain_Tom2000 comes in, combos St1gDr1fter15, and scores. It gets revealed that Troy597 got in again as well. Steel_General fights off TigerSlevee while St1gDr1fter15 fights off Troy597 to kill them both. Steel_General scores on Blue to get their heart back. St1gDr1fter15 gets killed by a surprise bowshot from a Blue Team member. Steel_General then comes in to eliminate TigerSlevee and JSwingy. Steel_General did not care about the set truse, he just went right in. After a long while of no scoring, Yellow Team scores on Blue Team to get them down to two hearts, but Captain_Tom2000 evens it out. St1gDr1fter15 starts a bonk counter starting with bonking Troy597. Then he did it again. Steel_General scores on Blue. Next time he bonks a Blue Team member it's Captain_Tom2000 he bonks and Troy597 gets to St1gDr1fter15's bridge. St1gDr1fter15 barely clutches and prevents Troy597 from scoring. After preventing Captain_Tom2000 from scoring, St1gDr1fter15 bonks Troy597 again. And again. Then he bonks Captain_Tom2000 but he survives. Instead of bonking Troy597 into the void, St1gDr1fter15 just bonks Troy597 to kill him. Captain_Tom2000 scores on Yellow to keep both teams at one heart. St1gDr1fter15 fights off Troy597 to prevent him from scoring. Yellow Team work together to fight off Captain_Tom2000 and prevent him from scoring for the game. St1gDr1fter15 bonks Troy597 again. And again. And then bonks Captain_Tom2000 again. Blue Team manage to come in together and get themselves victory with only 1 heart remaining. Round 4 At the start of the round, St1gDr1fter15 gets killed by his own pillar and Steel_General scores on Blue. St1gDr1fter15 gets knocked down but saves it by side-bridging and comes in to score on Blue and eliminate TigerSlevee and JSwingy. Deveix starts singing Everything is Awesome from The LEGO Movie as Captain_Tom2000 and Steel_General eliminate both him and St1gDr1fter15. St1gDr1fter15 claims that they were triple teamed. Red and Green were the last two teams left. After much batte and no scoring, Troy597 scores on Red. St1gDr1fter then says that Xx_DarthLux_xX built a magnificant wall and she is maknig the Greens pay for it. Afterwards, St1gDr1fter15 realized that he was about to be AFK-ed within 5 seconds so he moves to prevent it. Captain_Tom2000 gets hit over the Red Wall to score. Then, Green Team works together to win with 4 hearts left. Round 5 The final game is on a nighttime map, to bring some variety and makes the scenary majestic. The first scoring is from Steel_General who scores on Yellow. St1gDr1fter15 complains that since he is on Blue Team, the moon is in his face and disrupts his vision. TigerSlevee eventually comes in to score but fails. Eventually, St1gDr1fter15 says sorry and elimiates Captain_Tom2000 and Troy597. Xx_DarthLux_xX thanks St1gDr1fter15 from saving them and getting her team eliminated. Deveix scores on Green but Steel_General takes the heart back by scoring on Blue. TigerSlevee also scores on Blue. St1gDr1fter15 gets hit over the Red Wall to score on Red to regain a heart and stay in the game. Xx_DarthLux_xX eventually comes back to score on Blue and TigerSlevee tries to do the same but fails. Deveix scores on Green and St1gDr1fter15 almost does the same but fails. Afterwards, vice versa happens. St1gDr1fter15 notices Xx_DarthLux_xX at the top of their base and when TigerSlevee comes in, she drops into the goal and TigerSlevee scores and St1gDr1fter15 and Deveix get eliminated. Steel_General comes in to score on Red. Then, he does it again so Red wins with three hearts. Links Youtube Video Category:Black Plasma Gaming Category:Minecraft Category:Hypixel